Spring Delight
by Heatherbell
Summary: Nanao is inspired by a spring day.


Okay, this is my first FanFic ever, so please be nice, though any contructive critisim is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but the poem is mine

* * *

Nanao sighed contently as she leaned back after placing the last piece of paperwork in her in tray. The scent of spring drifted in through the open window behind her, and for once she agreed with her Captain. Days like this should be spent outside, just soaking in the good weather.

Walking around her desk, she picked up the heavy tomb which was constantly by her side, before leaving her division and heading to her favourite spot. Ornamental trees were scattered about in the clearing, far from any people or disturbances. Even her Captain hadn't discovered it as far as she knew. Sighing with contentment, she released the clip from her hair and settled under one of the trees, turning her focus to her book. Popular belief held that her book was her zanpakutou or that it was a "dry, boring and overly complicated kido book", as her Captain had dubbed her usual reading material. In reality, it was her diary. Actually, it was more than that. Ever since she had read stories full of adventure and excitement with Lieutenant Yadomaru, she had been inspired to try and write her own. So her Lieutenant had given her this book to write her own story. However, after her first failed attempt, and Yamdomaru-san's subsequent disappearance, it had turned into her emotional outlet. Whether it be a diary entry or a novel, it was all in this book. Today, she felt like composing a poem.

_Spring Delight_

_Early dawn,_

_Warbler's call,_

_Spring has finally come._

_Noonday sun,_

_Alluring breeze,_

_My work is now all done._

_Ume tree,_

_In full bloom,_

_Shades me from the sun._

She paused. The poem needed one last stanza, to bring it all together, but she had run dry. She frowned as she concentrated, but no inspiration was forthcoming. She sighed as she relaxed against the tree. _Well,_ she thought to herself, y_ou can't force these things, not that my poetry is that good anyway_. She leaned her head back against the tree as she closed her eyes, enjoying the dappled spring sunlight. She was glad she had taken her hair out, as her clip usually made leaning her head against anything rather uncomfortable, and the action had even broken some of her flimsier clips before–

"Wow Nanao-chan," a very familiar voice drawled right behind her ear, snapping her out of her drifting thoughts, "I never knew my Nanao-chan wrote poetry. And here I thought it was another of your dry and boring kido books. How wrong I was." His breath tickled her neck.

Nanao was as taunt as a string. Her back ramrod straight and her mind in full blown panic. Her Captain had caught her with all her defences down.

"Now, now, Nanao-chan, don't tense up on me. Being creative is nothing to be ashamed of." He rested his hands on her shoulders, supposedly to give her massage to help her "relax", but feeling her jump under his touch, he gently removed his hands.

"Okay, I'll leave my cute little Lieutenant to her poetry" he conceded as he relocated himself to a tree opposite her. He lay in the pretence of sleep, but his straw hat covered his eyes,making it impossible to tell. It was only after he made a soft snore that she allowed herself to relax. She examined the man in front of her, his pink haori pooling around him, and his hat slipping off his head and onto the grass as he shifted in his sleep. In many ways, she contemplated, he almost embodied spring, with his carefree attitude, his easy-going nature, the way he cares for the small and the weak, and, more obviously, his love for the season. As she watched, a sakura petal floated from the tree above him, and landed on his nose. Uncharacteristically, the sight made Nanao giggle, and she turned back to her book.

_Falling blossoms,_

_From trees tall,_

_Shower of Spring Delight._

_

* * *

_Apparently, the ume or Japanese apricot and the Japanese Bush Warbler are symbolic of Spring_. _:) If people want, I will write sequel from Shunsui's POV._  
_


End file.
